


The Compromise

by Sailorseiwrites



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Smut, jacob seed is lowkey a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorseiwrites/pseuds/Sailorseiwrites
Summary: Deputy has to spend the night at the Veterans center because of a storm, but she hates storms :////
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Reader, Joey Hudson & Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	The Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Was posted on my tumblr a while ago but never got around to posting it here. enjoy!

It had been 2 months since you had struck a deal with the Seed family. In exchange for you, they agreed to stop kidnapping and forcing people to join the project as well as needless killing. Your friends with the resistance were upset.

“How are you so sure we can trust them? It’s the Seeds, for fucks sake.” Joey had said, pacing the room. Everyone was pleading that you would call it off.

“I need to do this. If this is the only way we can get them to stop and tone it down, I need to take this chance. And if they’re faking, well, leave that to me.” You had said, leaning against the door frame.

You had made your decision quickly after Joseph had presented it to you. John had called you on your radio to meet at the same compound where you had attempted to take Joseph into custody not too long ago. Peggies lined the walk way as you had walked up to the church. You opened the doors and there stood the Seed family, eyes narrowed with distrust, and yet, curiosity.

You sauntered up to the podium and crossed your arms expectantly. John huffed and looked to Joseph. Jacob never took his eyes off of you. Faith held her arms behind her back and swayed a little bit, lost in thought, or bliss, or both. Joseph cleared his throat.

“I’m sure John told you why I asked you here.” He said.

“Not really, no. Just said to come here to “chat”.” You said with air quotes. Joseph sighed.

“I have been talking with my siblings and we would like to present an offer that would benefit us as well as you and your…friends.” He said. You cocked your head.

“And what would that be?”

“I’m not going to beat around the bush. We ask that you join us here at Edens Gate, and we will cease interfering with the people of Hope County, unless they come to us out of their own volition to be saved. This will ensure no more blood shed, on either side.” Joseph looked to you for your response. You blinked a few times, in shock. What did you possibly have to offer that was worth enough for them to stop their fuckery? And that’s exactly what you asked.

“What do I have to offer you that would make you guys stop all this bull…crap?” You said. Even though this was Edens Gate, you didn’t feel comfortable cussing in a church, and you were sure Joseph appreciated that.

“I have had visions of you, little lamb. Of the not so distant future. You by my families side, helping me lead the lords children to salvation. I know we have not known each other for long, deputy, but I have seen your heart. It is made of pure gold. You have a tender, and caring soul. And I know you will make the right choice when it comes to protecting those in need.”

Joseph stepped down from the raised part of the church to stand in front of you. He closed the distance between you two and rested his hand in the back of your neck and pulled you into one of his weird forehead touch things. You froze at the sudden contact. He smelled of pine trees with a mix of something earthy.

He soon pulled back, keeping his hand on the back of your neck, and looked into your eyes. You looked as if he was searching for the answers to the universe in your eyes.

“I know this is a lot to take in. Please have your answer by sundown.” He released you and began to walked towards the main doors when you turned and grabbed him by the forearm. He turned to look at you, hopeful.

“I don’t agree with you guys kidnapping and forcing people to join you. If you can guarantee that only truly willing people will be taken and put through what it is you guys do to new, uh, followers of the lord, then fine. I’ll stay.”

You released his forearm and waited for his response. Joseph smiled from ear to ear and gave you the tightest hug you had ever gotten. Your face pressed against his chest as you looked to the side to see his siblings smiling, looks of relief had washed over them. You could only imagine what they had prepared for if this had turned sour.

You gathered your things from the little house you had been living in near Fall’s End that night and you heard a knock on the door. You walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Joey. She stormed in, pushing past you.

“Yeah, please, come in, Joey.” You said sarcastically you yourself. She rested both hands on your dining table and huffed. She turned her head to look at you.

“You have a lot of nerve rookie.” You rolled your eyes and went back to packing up the last of your clothes. You didn’t have time for this. You wanted to be settled into your new place before sundown and Joey, in pure Joey style, was going to draw out her goodbye with her attitude.

“Can’t you just say goodbye like a normal person? And again, it’s not like you won’t ever see me again. I’m just going to be on Joseph’s island. I’ll still be around.” You finished packing up your back pack and slung it over your shoulder. You turned to look at Joey. She had tears in her eyes. Your anger subsided and you walked over to her, pulling her into a hug.

“Hey, listen, I promise I’ll come say hi all the time. This is important, Jo. I need to make sure no one innocent lives get taken. On either side.” You pulled back to look up at her. She nodded, wiping her cheeks.

“I know, Rook, I know. It’s just hard. The idea of losing you is driving all of us wild.”

“C’mon, Jo. Me? Dying? Please. You know how stubborn I can be. God himself will have to come down and take me before I let some Peggie get the chance.” You looked at her, smug. This caused her to laugh.

“This is true. I guess we better get you over to your new family. You gonna change your name to Seed too?” She giggles and bumped hips with you as you walked over to her truck. You snorted.

“Yeah. Totally.” You said your name and replaced your last name with Seed. “Hey… it’s not half bad, actually.” You looked at Joey, a matter of fact. She frowned and let out an audible “ugh”.

The car ride was quiet, but mostly because everything was finally starting to hit you. You bounced your leg rapidly and spaced out until you pulled into the compound. Joey had to shake you a little to pull you back to reality. She offered you a weak smile as she watched you get out of the truck.

You waved her off and walked up to the Seeds, waiting by the front of the church. You put your hands on your hips and looked at them.

“Alright. I’m all yours.”

—

You were really starting to get sick of his shit, you really were. It wasn’t enough for him to comment every time you missed a mark. He had to come up and stand right behind you and watch you. You could practically feel him breathing down your neck.

You looked him directly in the eyes as you drew your bow back and let go. The arrow, by some grace of god, landed just barely into the center of the target. Jacob held eye contact for a beat more before stepping back.

“Next time, look where you’re shooting.” Was all he said. You stuck your tongue out at him and set down the bow.

You followed him into the veterans center and headed into the kitchen to make yourself something to eat. You had been starving all morning since dick for brains got you up at the crack of dawn and didn’t give you time to eat.

You rummaged around the fridge for some lunch meat, cheese, and condiments. You set them down on the counter grabbed bread from the bread box and went to work. Jacob leaned on the door frame and watched you, you could feel his eyes on you.

“Want one? It’s turkey.” You asked. He grunted in response which you took as yes.

You set the sandwich down on the table and sat down at the other end of the table. You took a bite and looked outside. It was starting to cloud over and the wind was picking up. It was supposed to storm tonight. Jacob watched you as you observed the sudden change in weather.

“Is there something you want to say or are you just gonna kill me with your eyes?” You shot daggers at him. He just stared back. You didn’t know what his problem was. You were here weren’t you? You were upholding your end of the deal. You even indulged him in his training regimen.

You finished your sandwich and threw away your paper plate and walked outside to chill out.

Thunder could be heard in the distance and you rubbed your arms. The hair on your arms started to raise and you looked confused.

“Better get back inside, little lamb. Lightning ain’t too far away.” Jacob didn’t even wait for you to try to move yourself. He took hold on your arm and pulled you back inside. You went to protest when lightning could be heard, hitting somewhere in the woods close by. You jumped and instantly grabbed onto Jacob.

You looked from window to window to see if you could see where the lightning hit when you heard Jacob chuckle. You looked at him and then your hands clutching his shirt. You released his shirt, blushing profusely and looking away.

“Sorry, got startled. I’m going to head home.” You didn’t even get a foot away before Jacob blocked your path.

“No way, little lamb. Better wait out the storm, Joseph would kill me if I let you go out there.” He crosses his arms.

“I’m not going to get struck by lightning numb nuts.” You went to walk around him when he wouldn’t budge out of the doorway. You looked up at him.

“For real? I can’t leave?”

“Nope.”

“Oh my god, fine. Where am I supposed to sleep?”

“There’s a spare room upstairs, follow me.” He finally moved out of the way and motioned for your to follow him.

You ascended the stairs and headed towards the front of the building, you could see Jacobs room at the end of the hallway. For a second you thought he was giving you his room, but then he turned to the right into a small make shift bedroom. It had a twin bed on the ground, a dresser, and a desk. The small window it had showed that it had started to pour down rain. You walked up to the window and frowned. Now you really weren’t going to leave.

Jacob grabbed a few blanket and a pillow from the other room and set them on the desk.

“Thanks but it’s hardly bed time. Gonna tuck me in, daddy?” As soon as you said it, you regretted it. Jacob tensed for a second, looking at you with wide eyes and a amused look.

“Sorry, that was weird…” you said, laughing nervously. Jacob made his departure and shut the door behind him leaving you to your own devices.

Night fall came quick with the storm raging on. Thunder roared above you as rain pelted the window. Jacob had come back not too long after he had brought the blankets to give you an oil lantern in case the power went out, which it did.

You turned on the lantern and laid down on the bed, listening to the rain, your mind lingering. Why did you grab onto him when you got scared? Why did it make you flustered when he looked at you like that? And most importantly, why did you accidentally call him daddy?

Your mind swirled with your feelings about Jacob and your situation. You found him attractive, sure. But it’s not like anything would ever go anywhere. You couldn’t let yourself feel anything for him, or any of the Seeds for that matter. But… that didn’t mean you couldn’t indulge in some pure fantasy to help pass the time. At least that’s what you told yourself… “fantasy”.

You looked at your door to make sure it was shut all the way and you got up to turn off your lantern.

You laid back down and pulled the covers over you and you began to let your mind wander as well as your hands.

You thought about Jacob and his large hands and arms, having his way with you while the other Seeds watched. You thought about Jacob marking you up. You thought about Jacob filling you up. Your hand dipped down into your panties and you massages yourself. You held back soft moans and whimpers as you grew close to climax.

You hoped that no one would hear you but in the back of your mind, you hoped that Jacob would come in and claim you. You let out a groan as you arched your back.

“Mmm… Jacob, oh god…” You came on your hand as you worked yourself through your orgasm. You stilled to catch your breathe when a loud clap of thunder rattled the veterans center. Lighting must have hit nearby as an explosion could be heard.

You shot up in bed, pulled up your pants, and looked out the window to the pitch black night. You began to get a little scared. You felt silly but you decided maybe to check in with Jacob.

You opened your door and peered out. It was so hard to see when there was no light. You slipped out and padded towards Jacobs room.

His door was slightly ajar and you peaked in to see him on his bed. You couldn’t tell if he was awake or not and you didn’t want to wake him. You went to shut the door when your heard Jacob move in his bed and you froze.

“What are you doing, little lamb?” Jacob said quietly. You peaked back in and looked at him. From what you could tell, he was laying on his back, one arm under his head, the other resting on his stomach. He looked like he was only in boxer briefs which made you feel very warm. Good thing it was dark because you were blushing severely.

“I was uh…” you didn’t want to say you were afraid of the dark and storms but it had come to that.

“Are you afraid of the dark?” He said, you could tell he was smiling. This pissed you off.

“So what if I am?!” You strode right up to him and crossed your arms. Jacob looked up at you, studying, what ever he could see, of your face. He huffed a little bit and scooter over on the double sized bed.

“C’mere.” He patted the bed and moved his arm so that you could sit down. You froze. Did you want to do this? Did you want to take this step? There was no going back if anything happened between the two of you.

He picked up on your uncertainty and held out his hand to you. You couldn’t see it, but there was fear in his eyes.

It was the day you agreed to join them that Jacob began his downward spiral into smitten-ness for you. He admired your personal sacrifice you made to protect the people of Hope County. You were a hard worker and tried to better yourself at every turn. It was only natural that he would grow to love you. But he wouldn’t admit that to a soul. He hardly admitted it to himself.

You took his hand reluctantly and sat down onto the bed. Another loud clap of thunder sent you straight into Jacobs arms. You had nuzzled into the crook of his neck when you realized what you were doing. But by this point you didn’t care. You were scared and in the arms of the man you had feelings for.

Jacob wrapped his arm around you and rested his chin on the top of your head. He rubbed the small of your back as a way to calm you down. You let out a defeated chuckle.

“Pathetic, isn’t it? I risk my life everyday for my job and yet I’m terrified of the dark and storm.” You felt so embarrassed. Jacob hummed against your head.

“We all have our quirks.” He replied. You scoffed at his remark.

“What’s yours? And be honest. No bullshit.” You asked. Jacob thought about it for a second before answering.

“Not a big fan of bats.” He said. You scowled as you looked up at him to try to see if he was lying. He looked down at you. Your face softened as you held each other’s gaze. Even in the dark you could see a little blue in his eyes.

Jacob acted before he talked himself out of it. His lips gently met yours. You froze at the sudden contact and he pulled away to gauge your response. You took a second to ground yourself but then you dove back to him for more.

You lips came together and you placed your hand on the back of his neck. You realized this was all you ever wanted. Even though you had only been here a short time, you had grown to really care for all the Seeds, especially Jacob. You had heard what he had gone through from Faith and it made your heart hurt. You wanted to take away all the pain, even if it was just for a little bit.

He placed his hand on your hip and pulled you closer. You urged him to get over you so you two could be more comfortable.

He moved on above you and began to kiss your neck. His lips were wet and soft against you. You let out soft moans as he used his other hand to run up and down your thigh. You grew wetter by the second.

“Don’t think I didn’t hear you earlier, fucking yourself to the thought of me.” He whispered in your ear. Your eyes shot open as he said this.

“W-wait, you heard that?” You asked. Jacob chuckled.

“It’s not like you were particularly quiet, little lamb. I didn’t know you were such a filthy thing.” He ground against you which made you gasp. You could feel his hard on pressing against you. You were too embarrassed to respond.

“Don’t worry though. I’m going to give you what you want.” He said. His hand moved from your hip, and went down the front of your pajama pants, directly to your pussy.

He used one finger to gather some of your wetness and began to massage your clit. You pressed your head back into the pillow and gasped.

“So wet. And all for me.” He inserted one finger and then two, as his palm ground against your clit. You moved your hips in sync with his hand as he kissed you. You held onto his shoulders as he pleasures you. He moved his other arm under you and used his hand to cradle the back of your head, gripping in your hair not too hard, but firmly.

You felt your orgasm starting to bubble up as you continued to ride his hand. Jacob somehow sensed this and pulled his hand away, making you grumble in frustration.

He removed him self from you and kneeled on the ground next to you, pulling your pants from your hips, then pulling your hips to his face. You dove right back in with his mouth, working you with his tongue. You let out a loud groan and grabbed onto his hair. His tongue moved against your clit perfectly.

You came as his tongue worked you through it. You breathed heavily against the sheets as he got back up and looked down at you.

“Don’t be tired yet, little lamb. We’re just getting started.” Before he could move down back to you, you sat up so that you were eye level with his dick. You ran your hand slowly up and down his member. Even through his underwear, your hand felt heavenly. He rolled his hips against your soft touch.

You ran both hands up his thighs and hooked your fingers into his waist band and pulled down, his dick springing out of its confinement. He was long and girthy, precum leaking out of the tip.

You licked your lips as you looked up at him with doe eyes and licked a long stripe up to the head. He caresses you face and then grabbed a hold of your hair. You suckled on the head and then began to take all of him into your mouth. He pushed with his hips into your mouth. You hummed against him as you bobbed your head.

Jacob closed his eyes as he fucked your mouth. You gripped the back of his thighs, taking your nails against him.

After a few more bobs, he pulled you away. You looked up at him and his eyes were filled with lust. You moved on to your back for him. He hovered above you and lightly kissed you.

“Do you really want to? I understand if—“

“Jacob, if you don’t fuck me silly right now, I’m going to go apeshit.” You looked at him expectantly. A devilish smirk found its way onto Jacobs face. He kissed you deeply as he aligned him self with you. He pushed in, not giving you any time to adjust. You opened your mouth to groan when he bit your bottom lip and his tongue found its way into your mouth.

His thrusts were slow at first, relishing in the feeling of how perfect he fit in you. You wrapped your legs around his hips so that he could go deeper. He growled into your neck as your nails raked down his back. The bed creaked under your movements, the metal railing back board hitting the wall. The sounds of the storm seemed so far away now.

“You take me so well, little lamb.” He groaned into your ear. You went to respond when he snapped his hips rough into you, making you cry out in ecstasy. “I love the sounds you make for me, and only me, right, little lamb?” You love how possessive he was being. You nodded your head.

“Say it.” He nibbles on your neck.

“I’m yours, Jacob.” You moaned loudly. “Only yours. Only you.” Saying that sent him into over drive. He pulled out and flipped you onto stomach, sliding back in. You turned your head to the side so you could breathe. Jacob gripped your hips and slammed into you.

You felt your orgasm building up. Jacob reached down and massaged your clit and it was all over. You screamed into the pillow as you clenched around him. Jacob then focused on his own release.

He continued to slam into you as he left a trail of bites on the back of your neck and shoulders. His thrusts became staggered when he groaned into the crook of your neck, you could feel his cum coating your walls. He rested his head between your shoulder blades for a moment to catch his breath. He kissed your back and then slowly pulled out, cum leaking down your thighs and onto the bed.

He laid down next to you, pulling you to him, head on his chest. You listened to his heart beat slowly come to a resting pace. He pulled a sheet over the two of you. You traced patterns on his chest as the storm started to slowly die down. He held you close as if you were going to be torn from him from some unknown force.

“Jacob, I—“

“If you don’t want to do this again, that’s fine.” He said softly. You could tell he was holding his breath for your response. You lifted your head and pressed a kiss to his nose and smiled.

“If you would let me finish,” you said. “I wanted to do that for a while now. And I would like to stay here, with you, if that would be ok?” You rested your chin on his chest and looked up at him. Jacob was quiet for a moment before pulling you into a hug.

“Nothing would make me happier, little lamb.”


End file.
